


The Script

by anonixey



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, Implied Phasmophobia, Implied: Stalking, M/M, Sexual Jokes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonixey/pseuds/anonixey
Summary: Sejun dan Seungsik harus segera membayar sewa apartemen mereka atau angkat kaki dan cari tempat tinggal baru.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	The Script

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #NW085  
> A and B are both single. They decide to spend Valentines Day together and do all of he silly cliche Valentines Day things together as FRIENDS but at the end, they end up catching (or realizing?) their feelings for each other. || CW: implied phasmophobia and stalking. Cuma sedikiiiit kok.

“Sik, kayaknya kita harus bikin akun  _ onlyfans _ .”

“Im Sejun, lo gila.” Sebuah serbet melayang dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala Sejun setelah ia mengemukakan gagasan yang menurutnya brilian.

“Terus kita harus cari duit dari mana, Kang Seungsik?”

Tanggal jatuh tempo pembayaran sewa apartemen Seungsik dan Sejun yang sudah menunggak selama dua bulan tinggal sebentar lagi. Mereka berdua hanya punya waktu sampai bulan depan untuk melunasi tunggakan serta bunganya atau angkat kaki dari apartemen ini. Betul, berbunga. Pemilik apartemen, yang menurut Sejun orang baik, memperbolehkan mereka untuk terlambat membayar uang sewa dikarenakan kondisi keuangan mereka yang sedang jelek. Sebagai  _ street performers _ dengan penghasilan tidak menentu, pandemi membuat mereka kehilangan kesempatan untuk bekerja. Hal ini karena penduduk satu kota harus tinggal di dalam rumah sebagai tindakan preventif mencegah penyebaran virus.

Semua orang jadi kesulitan secara finansial gara-gara pandemi. Si kaya semakin kaya, seperti pemilik apartemen Sejun dan Seungsik yang memeras keduanya dengan kedok kebaikan, dan si miskin jadi tambah miskin karena pergerakan terbatas dan kesempatan mencari uang juga berkurang. 

“Mungkin kita bisa cari-cari apartemen yang lebih murah sambil mikir gimana dapetin duitnya.”

Ekspresi Sejun seketika berubah seperti melihat hantu di siang bolong. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, kesal dan merasa tersentil dengan usulan Seungsik barusan. “ _ No way! _ Lo tau kan, gue anaknya ribet dan sensitif sama tempat baru?!”

Tidak perlu tinggal bersama Sejun bertahun-tahun untuk tahu fakta bahwa lelaki itu takut sekali dengan hantu. Ketakutannya tersebut membuat Sejun sangat sensitif terhadap suara dan sentuhan. Suatu hari, dirinya pernah mendadak terbangun dan langsung melempar bantal ke arah Seungsik yang mendengkur saat tidur.  _ Kirain dirasuki hantu _ , katanya saat itu membela diri.

“Lo nggak tinggal sendirian, Sejun.”

“Tetep aja!” Sergah Sejun, membuat Seungsik sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi yang diperlihatkan teman sekamarnya itu, “Lo nggak pernah dipegang setan, kan? Nggak ada yang bisa melindungi gue sekalipun tidur sekamar sama orang lain.”

Sebenarnya ada banyak faktor yang membuat Seungsik juga enggan meninggalkan apartemen ini, meskipun alasannya tidak krusial seperti Sejun. Selain dekat dengan Bourke Street Mall, tempat di mana mereka biasa beratraksi sebagai _street performers,_ dimana Sejun adalah si manusia patung dan Seungsik sebagai penyanyi, harga sewa apartemen ini cukup terjangkau. Lebih lagi ia membagi dua biayanya dengan Sejun. Tentunya akan sulit mendapat tempat tinggal pengganti yang ideal secepat itu.

“Gue akan cari cara.” Final. Keputusan Sejun tidak bisa diganggu gugat, tekadnya sudah bulat untuk tidak meninggalkan apartemen ini. “Pokoknya, kita bakal dapat duit buat bayar sewa. Gimanapun caranya.”

––

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Sejun menyodorkan ponsel miliknya pada Seungsik dengan senyum sumringah saat sarapan. 

“Apaan nih?”

“Lihat aja,”

Layar ponsel Sejun menampilkan laman sosial media salah satu  _ brand _ cokelat lokal tempat di mana tetangga apartemen mereka bekerja di bagian marketingnya. Di sana, terlihat poster bernuansa merah muda dengan dekorasi gambar hati di salah satu sisinya. Informasi dari yang terpampang di layar ponsel teman sekamarnya membuat Seungsik mengernyitkan dahi. “Lomba bikin vlog hari  _ valentine _ ?”

“ _ Yes _ !” ujar Sejun bersemangat, “Lihat, hadiahnya gede banget dan bisa buat bayar sewa apartemen!”

Menyatukan semua data yang ada di depan mata, otak Seungsik berusaha keras mencerna informasi yang ia dapat dari iklan di sosial media dan wajah berbinar Sejun di hadapannya. Seungsik mengakui bahwa hari ini ia makan terlalu pagi setelah malam sebelumnya meneguk beberapa botol minuman beralkohol dengan Sejun sambil maraton tv series. Ditambah hujan deras yang mengguyur kota sejak subuh membuat udara di sekitarnya menjadi jauh lebih dingin ketika saat ini seharusnya Melbourne sedang panas-panasnya. Kesimpulannya, kondisi tubuh dan lingkungan sekitarnya seperti tidak mendukung Kang Seungsik untuk memproses informasi dan menghasilkan sebuah kesimpulan yang tepat dari apa yang ada di hadapannya.

“Perayaan  _ valentine _ cuma buat orang pacaran kan?”

“Uhm, iya.”

“Tapi kita nggak pacaran, Sejun.”

Terlihat jelas rona bahagia di wajah Sejun menghilang secara perlahan. Lagi-lagi ide cemerlangnya tidak mendapat respon positif dari Seungsik, meskipun reaksi teman sekamarnya kali ini jauh lebih baik dari insiden  _ onlyfans _ yang ditolak mentah-mentah tempo hari. 

“Pura-pura pacaran aja buat lomba ini.”

“Sejun,” lanjut Seungsik dengan suara yang lebih pelan, “gue nggak suka wajah gue direkam dan diunggah ke media sosial.”

“Kang Seungsik, jelas-jelas lo musisi yang punya akun di youtube dan soundcloud dengan pengikut seribu orang.”

“Itu beda!” 

Seungsik adalah seorang penyanyi yang cukup terkenal di kalangan pejalan kaki yang sering berkunjung dan melancong ke Bourke Street Mall. Suaranya yang indah mampu menghipnotis setiap orang yang lewat dan rela berdiri berdesakan menyaksikan Seungsik yang menyanyi diiringi dengan permainan gitar akustik. Ia juga punya akun di youtube dan soundcloud berisi  _ cover _ lagu dan beberapa ciptaannya sendiri, meskipun memang Seungsik hanya mengunggah suara tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya di sosial media manapun.

“Jelasin sama gue bedanya apa.” 

Permintaan Sejun membuat Seungsik yang belum sepenuhnya pulih dari sisa mabuk semalam menjadi sakit kepala. Tangannya bergerak memijat kening dan berharap rasa sakit itu hilang secepatnya.

“Gue nggak suka terkenal.”

“Tapi lo musisi?!”

Usia hubungan pertemanan Seungsik dan Sejun memang tidak bisa dibilang pendek. Kendati demikian, bukan berarti mereka sudah terbuka akan banyak hal tentang diri sendiri. Jika diibaratkan seperti sebuah benda, mereka berdua adalah paket yang dilapisi  _ bubble wrap _ tebal dan harus dibuka satu-satu untuk mengetahui apa isi di dalamnya. Jadilah pagi itu Kang Seungsik bercerita mengenai hal yang tidak ia sukai tentang pekerjaannya sebagai musisi. Tentang penggemar menyebalkan yang meneror lewat pesan singkat bahkan telepon tengah malam. Ada pula yang mengaku penikmat musiknya setiap ia tampil di Bourke Street hingga menguntit sampai ke tempat tinggal Seungsik, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan pindah dan untungnya tingkat keamanan di tempat tinggalnya sekarang bersama Sejun jauh lebih baik.

“ _ I’m sorry…”  _ bisik Sejun setelahnya, “Lo pasti ketakutan ya.”

“ _ I used to,  _ sekarang udah mendingan, sih. Makanya gue bisa punya akun di youtube.”

Sejun menggigit bibirnya, ia jadi dilema sekarang. Tidak sampai hati memaksa Seungsik untuk mengikuti kompetisi vlog yang menurutnya jadi ide brilian untuk mendapatkan uang secara cepat. Pikir Sejun, meskipun mereka tidak menang nantinya, ia dan Seungsik bisa dapat popularitas lebih yang mampu mengundang minat  _ brand _ untuk  _ endorse _ produknya lewat mereka. Dia sendiri cukup percaya diri wajah tampannya bisa menarik perhatian orang buat menonton video mereka. Tapi––

“Seungsik, gue boleh nanya lagi nggak, soal penguntit yang waktu itu?”

Kawannya itu mengangguk, “ _ Go on.” _

“Sejak pindah, ada yang pernah berniat jahat sama lo?”

Seungsik berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sejun, “Nggak sih. Soalnya keamanan apartemen ini bagus, jadi sebelum ada yang iseng menguntit, sudah pasti dimarahin  _ security  _ duluan.”

“Nah!” Sejun menjentikkan jari, seakan-akan jawaban Seungsik barusan adalah salah satu kunci dari teka-teki yang harus ia pecahkan, “Lo rela pindah dan kudu nyari lagi apartemen yang keamanannya bagus?”

Jika Sejun memakai argumen bahwa  _ tempat ini aman dari hantu dan segala makhluk halus lain yang bisa mengganggu  _ sebagai alasan untuk tetap tinggal, Seungsik seharusnya juga bertahan dengan alasan yang mirip, kan? 

“Lo percaya sama gue, Sik?”

Seungsik (dan Sejun) benar-benar butuh uang untuk biaya sewa apartemen mereka. Sayangnya, tidak pernah terbersit di pikiran Seungsik kalau dirinya harus pura-pura pacaran sama teman satu apartemennya itu untuk lomba vlog kencan di hari  _ valentine _ . Pengalaman aneh apalagi yang akan menantinya setelah ini?

––

“Kalaupun nggak menang,  _ engagement  _ akun youtube lo bakal naik, Sik. Penghasilan nggak cuma dari  _ adsense _ nyanyi-nyanyi doang.”

Seungsik mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut Sejun. Ia hanya ingin agenda berpura-pura pacarannya ini berakhir dengan cepat. Karena menurutnya, aneh banget harus melakukan hal-hal klise yang biasa dilakukan orang pacaran saat hari  _ valentine _ ketika mereka sendiri bukan pasangan yang saling jatuh cinta. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih. Untung saja mereka berdua sama-sama tidak punya pacar. 

Lagi pula,  _ in this economy,  _ siapa yang sempat pacaran dan punya uang lebih untuk kencan? 

“Jadi, detailnya gimana? Gue harus ngapain?” tanya Seungsik dengan wajah malas kepada Sejun yang justru kebalikannya, terlihat sangat antusias mengetik sesuatu di laptop.

“Ini gue lagi ketik naskahnya.”

Diliriknya layar laptop Sejun yang menampilkan dua jendela. Pertama menampilkan  _ script  _ yang sedang diketik dan satunya ada informasi mengenai detail lomba yang akan mereka ikuti. Semalam sebelum tidur, Sejun sudah memberi pengarahan tentang latar belakang lomba, syarat-syarat yang harus diikuti, serta bagian paling penting yang ditunggu-tunggu—hadiah utamanya.

Cukup besar jumlah uang yang diberi oleh perusahaan cokelat tersebut mengingat kata Sejun (yang dapat informasi dari tetangga mereka) keuangan  _ brand  _ tersebut lagi kurang bagus. Namun Seungsik mengakui bahwa ide untuk mengadakan lomba vlog seperti ini sebagai media promosi biayanya lebih ringan dibanding harus membayar selebriti di televisi atau di sosial media. 

“Tadah!” Teriakan heboh Sejun serta kedua tangannya yang direntangkan lebar mengagetkan Seungsik yang sedang melamun. “Nih, gue bacain, ya.”

“Nggak usah, gue bisa baca sendiri.”

Rasanya Seungsik ingin mencubit bibir Sejun yang manyun seperti bebek.

_ SCENE 1 – KENCAN DI RUMAH: BIKIN KUE _

_ Lokasi: Dapur _

_ Seungsik dan Sejun bikin brownies cokelat pakai bahan dasar dari brand penyelenggara lomba. Sejun yang nggak bisa masak bikin Seungsik geregetan. Akhirnya dia turun tangan buat bantuin masak dari belakang sambil peluk Sejun. _

“Sebentar.” Adegan yang barusan dibaca Seungsik terdengar nyata namun agak janggal di kepalanya, “Gue harus masak sambil meluk lo dari belakang?”

“Betul sekali!”

“Kenapa harus dari belakang?!”

“Emang kenapa?!”

Semua ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasi Seungsik. Kenapa harus ada  _ adegan seperti itu? _ (Kepala Seungsik sengaja meng- _ highlight  _ adegan yang menurutnya berlebihan untuk dilakukan mereka berdua yang hubungannya sebatas teman sekamar). Otaknya segera mencerna semua informasi yang ada dan meluruskan semuanya satu persatu. Pertama, dia dan Sejun yang hubungannya adalah  **teman biasa** harus pura-pura  **melakukan kegiatan orang pacaran** di depan kamera. Kedua, videonya akan diunggah ke internet dan orang dari belahan dunia manapun bisa menonton. Artinya, adegan mesra yang Sejun rencanakan termasuk dalam kegiatan  _ public display affection _ . Membayangkan harus melakukan hal tersebut membuat Seungsik mual.

“Gue tuh,” Seungsik menarik napas, “nggak suka pamer kemesraan di depan orang lain ketika pacaran. Privasi, tau.”

Im Sejun tertawa geli melihat respon Seungsik. Buat dia, ekspresi yang diperlihatkan lelaki di hadapannya ini lucu. Bibirnya mencebik tidak suka. “Seungsik, lo pernah pacaran nggak?”

“Apa hubungannya sama ini dan kenapa lo ketawa?!”

“Jangan marah, dong.” Senyum geli muncul di wajah tampan Sejun atas reaksi yang diberikan kawannya. 

Seungsik memang tidak pernah mengakui secara terang-terangkan kalau dia belum pernah punya pacar. Karena menurutnya, buat apa memberi tahu hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keberlangsungan hidupmu bersama teman sewa kamar? 

“Pertanyaan gue belum lo jawab, Sejun.” 

Salahkan Seungsik jika Sejun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, karena wajah si penyanyi itu sekarang merah padam hingga ke telinga pertanda malu. Ini kali pertamanya Sejun melihat Seungsik seperti ini, malu mengakui salah satu rahasianya meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan kurangnya pengalaman romansa dalam kehidupan. “ _ Sorry, sorry.  _ Muka lo merah sampai ke telinga dan keliatan lucu banget.”

“Ish!” 

“Aduh, Seungsik!” Tak tahan dengan ledekan Sejun, kedua tangan Seungsik menyerang leher si manusia patung supaya dia berhenti bicara yang tidak penting.

Bukannya kesakitan, Tawa Sejun justru semakin kencang hingga tubuhnya jatuh dari sofa. “Kang Seungsik.  _ Kinky.” _

Tendangan di bokong Sejun menjadi perlawanan terakhir yang Seungsik berikan karena ia terlalu malas menanggapi mulut lawan bicaranya.

“Lo kaku banget, Seungsik. Cuma peluk-peluk tipis dari belakang, bukan gesek-gesekin bagian depan lo ke pantat gue.”

“Sekali lagi omongan lo—”

“Bercanda!” Kedua tangan diangkat sebagai tanda menyerah. “Intinya, lo jangan kaku-kaku banget deh. Serahin semuanya sama gue. Lo mau dapet duit kan?”

Seungsik mendengus dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sejun. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk pertanda setuju.

“Percaya sama gue deh, Kang Seungsik.”

––

“Kencan produktif pertama,  _ action!”  _

Sejun memang jago dalam beberapa hal yang menurut Seungsik cukup sulit untuk ia kuasai. Misalnya, lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu bisa memasang ekspresi datar atau marah dan mempertahankannya selama beberapa waktu. Pekerjaan Sejun sebagai manusia patung memang melatihnya untuk sabar berdiam diri dalam waktu yang lama. Atau contoh lainnya, Sejun cukup pintar dengan banyaknya trik dan ide yang ada dalam kepalanya kemudian diaplikasikan untuk memudahkan jalan hidupnya. Namun tentu saja tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Ada pula hal-hal yang Sejun tidak bisa lakukan. Tangannya adalah  _ bencana  _ jika dikaitkan dengan urusan domestik seperti mengurus rumah dan memasak. Tak terhitung sudah beberapa kali sendok yang mereka punya patah saat mengaduk bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue.

“Namanya juga masih belajar. Iya, nggak?” Tanya Sejun pada ponsel yang masih merekam di depannya. Insiden patahnya sendok benar-benar di luar dugaan dan tidak ada dalam naskah yang sudah direncanakan. 

Di sisi lain, Seungsik benar-benar melatih kesabarannya untuk tidak mencekik atau menendang bokong Sejun saat melihat ulahnya yang sulit dicerna oleh logika. Adegan memasak bersama sebagai bagian dari kencan yang direncanakan Sejun membuat dapur kesayangannya… cukup berantakan. Tepung yang tumpah di lantai, cangkang telur tergeletak begitu saja di samping  _ mixer _ , belum lagi wajah Sejun yang kena lelehan cokelat. Entah bagaimana caranya likuid tersebut bisa sampai di sana.

“Ssikkie,” Suara Sejun yang terdengar manja membangunkan Seungsik dari lamunannya.  _ Menggelikan _ . Namun mau tidak mau kepala Seungsik harus mereset status mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan di tengah pandemi, “Habis ini diapain lagi?”

“Kamu lupa pakai celemek.”

“Hm?”

“Ini, sayang.”

“ _ Oops!” _ Cengiran di wajah Sejun melebar seiring dengan tubuh Seungsik yang semakin menempel dengannya. Dari belakang, lelaki yang lebih tua memakaikan celemek dengan hati-hati, seakan Sejun adalah bayi yang sensitif. “Liat deh, pacar aku perhatian banget. Makasih, ya.”

Seungsik mau muntah mendengarnya.

Tapi dia nggak bisa bohong kalau adegan memakaikan celemek dari belakang ini cukup menggelitik hatinya. Ia sendiri jadi membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti melakukan hal yang sama pada pacarnya yang asli. Memainkan skenario tersebut di kepala membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

“Ssikkie, telinga kamu merah?”

“Nggak.” Jawab Seungsik cepat, menghindar dari godaan yang kemungkinan lelaki itu berikan jika ia tertangkap basah sedang malu. “Habis ini, cokelat yang sudah dilelehkan bisa dimasukin bareng adonan lainnya.”

Aroma cokelat panas yang menguar dalam ruangan membuat perut Sejun berbunyi lantaran ia memang mudah lapar––dan juga belum makan. Keduanya sontak tertawa kencang dan mereka yakin mikrofon yang terpasang mampu menangkap suara tersebut. Lagi-lagi ada saja kejadian lucu di luar skenario yang mampu ditangkap kamera. Sejun menyukai hal ini, beranggapan bahwa beberapa adegan tak terduga mampu menarik simpati penonton nantinya. 

“Cobain dong, Ssik. Kurang gula apa nggak?”

Atas permintaan Sejun, Seungsik mengambil sendok kecil dari wadah peralatan makanan kemudian menyendok sedikit adonan yang telah dibuat. Saking dekatnya posisi mereka, tengkuk Sejun mampu merasakan hembusan napas si lelaki yang lebih tua. Seketika jantung Sejun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Rasanya mirip seperti saat ia merasakan ada makhluk halus yang menggentayanginya saat sendirian. Sejujurnya Sejun benci dengan fakta bahwa dirinya peka dengan kehadiran makhluk tak kasat mata, dan bisa-bisanya perasaan menyebalkan itu muncul disaat genting seperti ini.

“Ssik?” Tanya Sejun dengan suara agak gemetar. Jarinya perlahan bergerak mencari-cari tangan Seungsik, memastikan bahwa sosok di belakangnya nyata. 

“Hm?”

“Enak nggak?”

“Hmmm, enak. Karena pakai resepku, rasanya sudah pas sih.”

Jika percakapan tersebut terjadi di saat mereka sedang berbincang biasa, mungkin Sejun akan menendang kaki Seungsik setelahnya. Namun saat ini mereka sedang akting di depan kamera dan Sejun masih merinding karena hembusan napas Seungsik yang mengenai tengkuknya. Toh, ia sedikit lega saat jarinya bertemu dengan milik Seungsik. Setidaknya sekarang Sejun yakin bahwa yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah manusia, bukan makhluk halus yang dibayangkan dalam kepala.

“ _ Good job!”  _ Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bahu Sejun. Sempurna, sesuai dengan skenario yang dia tulis tempo lalu. 

Mendadak, sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimuti Sejun setelahnya. Perutnya terasa geli, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalamnya. 

––

_ SCENE 2 – KENCAN DI RUMAH: Bersih-bersih _

_ Lokasi: Masih di dapur, habis masak pasti BERANTAKAN _

_ Sejun dan Seungsik fokus beres-beres dapur, namun tetap harus ada adegan mesra (tipis-tipis) supaya terlihat seperti kencan betulan (yang dimodifikasi karena lagi pandemi). Contoh adegan mesra: cium sekilas, pegangan tangan, atau slow dancing??? Improvisasi: adegan ngambek. _

“Browniesnya sudah matang!” Satu loyang brownies cokelat diperlihatkan ke kamera oleh Sejun. Bagian atasnya terlihat mengkilat dan retak dengan sempurna seperti yang biasa di jual di toko roti. Remahan kacang almon yang ditaburi di atas permukaannya pun menambah cantik penampilan kue tersebut, Sejun bahkan tidak tahan untuk mencicipinya kalau tidak diingatkan Seungsik bahwa mereka harus merekam dulu hasil akhirnya sebelum lenyap masuk ke mulut masing-masing. 

“Selanjutnya adalah  _ cleaning time _ ! Seungsik hobinya ngomel kalo apartemen nggak bersih, apalagi habis masak-masak begini––aduh! Tuh, kan.”

“Nggak, Sejun boong. Aku nggak ngomel, cuma cerewet sedikit.”

Sebuah cubitan ringan mendarat di pinggang Sejun karena Seungsik nggak terima dirinya dibilang suka mengomel. Meskipun pada kenyataannya memang begitu, sih. Lagipula, siapa yang suka rumah kotor? Lebih lagi di tengah kondisi pandemi seperti sekarang, mereka berdua harus melakukan semua aktivitas di dalam rumah seharian. Kondisi tempat tinggal yang tidak nyaman karena barang berserakan bisa bikin  _ mood  _ Seungsik berantakan sepanjang hari.

“Kameranya bakal aku taruh di sini, jadi kalian bisa lihat kalau dapurnya berantakan banget habis bikin kue.” ucap Sejun setelah meletakkan posisi ponsel di tempat yang sudah disesuaikan. “Kencan produktif kedua,  _ action!” _

Lagi-lagi hujan mampir membasahi tanah Melbourne yang seharusnya dipayungi sinar matahari musim panas. Suhu ruangan memang tidak sedingin kala hujan di musim yang lain, namun tetap saja keinginan untuk bergulung dengan selimut di tempat tidur menjadi lebih intens. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Sejun untuk bergelayutan pada Seungsik yang sedang sibuk mengelap meja dengan kain. Awalnya, Seungsik menolak dan menunjuk-nunjuk tumpukan mangkuk kotor yang seharusnya dicuci. 

“Cuci dulu yang itu.”

“Nanti, habis gelayutan.”

“Itu nanti aja. Kalo nggak beres, makin lama bersih-bersihnya. Nggak bisa gelayutan, lho.” Sejun mengangguk patuh meskipun guratan kecewa terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Bibirnya ditekuk dalam sambil berjalan lesu ke arah tumpukan piring kotor. 

_ “Cute.”  _ Tawa renyah yang keluar dari mulut Seungsik malah membuat Sejun makin kesal.

Sejujurnya, Sejun paling nggak suka bersih-bersih.

Dirinya baru sadar, selama tinggal berdua dengan Seungsik, temannya itu yang lebih sering ambil alih dan memberikan komando terkait dengan kerapihan tempat tinggal mereka. Misalnya, memilih pembersih yang tepat untuk toilet, mengingatkannya untuk tidak meletakkan handuk lembab di atas kasur setelah mandi, membuang sampah saat kantung sudah penuh, dan masih banyak lagi. Dipikir-pikir, rasanya Sejun nggak bisa hidup tanpa Seungsik? Dia terlalu bergantung pada lelaki yang lebih tua supaya hidupnya lebih teratur.

Pun yang lebih tua juga suka tidak sadar kalau selama tinggal berdua, mereka sudah saling bergantung satu sama lain. Seungsik adalah tipikal lelaki yang super serius dengan jalan hidup lurus, dan kehadiran Sejun dengan macam-macam kejutan membuat hari-harinya jauh lebih berwarna. Sejun yang kagetan dan hobi mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu saat terkejut menjadi hiburan buat Seungsik di kala isi kepalanya penuh dengan pahitnya kehidupan. Bahkan, salah satu lagu ciptaan Seungsik yang diunggah ke soundcloud terinspirasi oleh Sejun. (Dia nggak akan pernah bilang hal ini supaya oknum yang lebih muda nggak besar kepala). Penggemarnya banyak yang suka lagu tersebut, mengingat  _ busking _ terakhir saat ia menyanyikannya menuai tepuk tangan yang keras diiringi dengan pujian. 

Sejun juga bisa jadi inspirasinya tanpa Seungsik sadari.

“Sejun.”

“Ya?”

“Makasih banyak.”

Oknum yang namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh. Bingung kenapa Seungsik tiba-tiba mengucapkan terima kasih. “Buat apa?”

“Buat… semuanya?”

“ _ Elaborate? _ ”

“ _ I had fun. _ ” Seungsik berjalan menuju tempat Sejun berdiri mencuci piring. Ia memeluk Sejun dari belakang, kemudian memeras kain basah yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengelap bagian-bagian dapur yang kotor. Mereka tidak bicara setelah lagi setelah itu, Sejun melanjutkan kegiatannya cuci piring dengan kecepatan lebih lambat karena ada Seungsik yang memeluknya dari belakang sambil membantu membilas perabotan yang sudah diberi sabun. 

Adegan mesra tipis-tipis yang direncanakan Sejun dalam naskah,  _ done. _

Di luar hujan sudah mulai reda meskipun angin masih bertiup cukup kencang. Akibat jendela di sisi dapur yang terbuka, suara tetesan air hujan yang jatuh menyapa teralis besi di balkon apartemen masuk ke indera pendengaran mereka berdua dengan cukup jelas. Dingin yang tidak masuk akal, mengingat sekarang masuk musim panas, merambat ke dalam ruangan membuat keduanya merapatkan pelukan mencari kehangatan dari tubuh masing-masing. Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa baterai gawai yang dipakai untuk merekam telah habis, dan mereka masih bergeming dengan posisi yang sama di depan bak cuci piring.

—

“ _ Followers  _ soundcloud dan  _ subscribers  _ youtube gue nambah.” Sejun bertepuk tangan mengamati kenaikan grafik yang terpampang di layar laptop Seungsik. Video ala-ala kencan produktif yang mereka unggah ke internet membuat akun sosial media milik Seungsik mendapat perhatian. “Liat, ada email nawarin  _ endorsement _ .”

“Widiiih, temen gue seleb internet.”

“Nggak gitu juga kali.” kilah Seungsik. “Ngomong-ngomong, pengumuman pemenangnya kapan, sih?”

“Besok.” Seungsik mengangguk-angguk. Dalam hati berdoa yang kencang supaya mereka menang dan uangnya bisa dipakai untuk bayar sewa apartemen. “ _ Anyway _ , Sik.  _ Happy Valentine’s day.”  _

Sejun menggeser sepiring brownies cokelat yang mereka buat tempo hari ke hadapan Seungsik. Ada tulisan ‘ _ Thank you.’  _ kecil di salah satu pinggirannya yang ditulis menggunakan krim cokelat. Sepertinya sisa bahan cokelat dari  _ brand _ penyelenggara lomba yang masih ada di kulkas.

“Yah, gue nggak nyiapin apa-apa.”

“Nggak apa-apa. Lo udah bersedia menyanggupi ide gue aja, gue sangat berterima kasih.”

“ _ Well _ , ini jauh lebih waras daripada bikin  _ onlyfans _ , sih.” Sejun menginjak kaki Seungsik yang kemudian dibalas dengan cekikan di leher— _ tentunya main-main.  _

“Eh, tapi Sik, gue serius.” Sejun merapikan kausnya yang agak berantakan setelah adegan  _ gulat _ mereka barusan, “Video  _ ngewe _ amatiran pasarnya bagus banget.  _ In case  _ kita nggak menang—”

“Nggak.” Muka Seungsik merah padam sampai ke telinga. “Mending bikin lanjutan video kencan di rumah.

_ Oh. _

Sejun nggak membalas lagi omongan Seungsik setelahnya, ia langsung menyibukkan diri dengan laptop di meja. Sosok yang lebih tua juga jadi salah tingkah karena omongannya sendiri. Tangannya mendadak berkeringat dan jadi licin, sendok yang mau dipakai untuk makan brownies cokelat pemberian Sejun jatuh ke lantai. Kedepannya, mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Entah memenangkan kompetisi ini atau tidak, berhasil melunasi uang sewa apartemen atau diusir, atau mungkin—secara sukarela bikin vlog pacaran tanpa harus berpura-pura?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Halo, Prompter. Terima kasih sudah submit prompt yang gemas ini. Semoga berkenan baca ini karena aku ubah banyak banget disesuaikan sama kondisi pandemi.
> 
> p.s: Nulis romance, terutama fluff, ternyata susah banget. Ini adalah tulisan romance-fluff terpanjang pertamaku, semoga suka ya!


End file.
